


Happy Birthday, Shiro!

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Shiro's birthday, Surprise Party, shkatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: It's not easy having the best boyfriend in the entire galaxy, but somehow Keith and Matt manage. Their special boy's birthday is coming up, so it's up to them to rally the crew to put on surprise party that will knock Shiro's socks off.





	Happy Birthday, Shiro!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @Joinmeinthishell on tumblr for vldexchange!

“Hey, kid, whatchya workin’ on?” Matt said, ruffling Pidge’s hair. She smiled and swatted his hand away. “Hey, I was just about to come get you! I made this conversion calendar! We can finally know what day it actually is on Earth!” Every day Pidge did something that made Matt even more proud to call her his sister, and he couldn’t help but smile as he looked over her work. “Nice one, Pidge! So what’s the date?” 

 

She beamed up at him and clicked a button on the datapad. “If my calculations are correct, which, come on,” They wiggled their eyebrows at each other and laughed, “it’s February 24th.” Matt’s face lit up. “Oh, that’s… cool.” He coughed into his hand. “We uh, missed Valentine’s day, I guess. Shame.” Pidge cocked an eyebrow at him. “Why are you being weird?” She asked, confusion apparent on her face. “I’m not. Nothing. Hey, change of topics, it isn’t a leap year by chance, is it?” He replied hastily. Turning back to the computer, she made a few keystrokes and consulted the screen. “No, just a regular year, I guess. What do you even call a non-leap year?” 

 

Matt stroked his chin a moment. “Hmmm… a look year?” He offered. She glared at him. “...What?” Her face was tightly drawn with the expression of someone who knew they were not going to like what they heard. He grinned wide at her. “Because you… look… before you leap!” He explained, miming out words ‘look’ and ‘leap’. She groaned and shoved him. “You’re banished from the lab for 2 vargas!” He laughed as he walked through the door. It brought him a sense of pride to be banished from the lab, that’s the true measure of how successful one’s pun is. “Byyyyeee sis!” He called in merry sing-song as he made his way down the hall. 

 

He stopped in front of Keith's door. The short walk hadn't been long enough for him to fully flesh out exactly what he wanted to say, but winging it had rarely led him down the wrong path thus far in life. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Silence. The only other place Keith spent a lot of time while in the castle was the training deck, so he decided to head there. 

 

Watching Keith train was… intense to say the least. He had a certain grace and finesse about him now that was enthralling to watch; Matt couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched Keith parry blow after blow from the gladiator. All of Shiro's lessons must have paid off, Keith's focus was singular. Thinking of Shiro, Matt remembered why he'd actually sought out the former paladin in the first place. He cleared his throat, gaining Keith’s attention. “End simulation.” Keith grunted out breathlessly. 

 

He turned towards Matt expectantly, grabbing the hem of his shirt and using it to wipe the sweat from his face. Matt considered himself fluent in several languages, some of Earth and others of alien origin, but he couldn't have recalled a single intelligible word at that moment even if someone had a plasma cannon to his head. “Uh… did you need something?” Keith said, trying to appear nonchalant but obviously uncomfortable. 

 

Matt licked his lips and cleared his throat. “Yes! I did. Need something. I uh.” He crossed his arms, subconsciously imitating Keith's pose. “Shiro's birthday is in 4 Earth days. I was hoping you could help me plan something nice for him.” Keith's eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly. “I'm not…” a panel on the floor to Matt's left was suddenly very interesting. “I'm not the best at planning parties. But I do wanna help. Shiro deserves it.” 

 

Matt smiled and took a few steps forward, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder. His head snapped up to meet Matt's eyes immediately. “Hey, this isn’t just on us, everyone cares about Shiro. We'll get the whole gang in on it, and you can tell us what he likes the best.” Instead of shrugging his hand off or curtly nodding and stalking away like Matt expected, Keith returned his smile. “Alright. Let me go shower, then we can grab everyone and figure it out.” Clearing his throat, Matt gave Keith his best smirk. “You’re gonna go shower, huh?” Keith pushed his face away. “Yes. Alone.” 

 

Matt laughed and swatted at his retreating backside. “Fine, fine. Be that way.” Briefly turning around to shake his head and smile shyly, Keith waved him off as he headed to the locker room. Getting two smiles from Keith in one day wasn’t exactly a record, but it was rare enough that Matt couldn’t help but smirk as he made his way to the bridge. 

 

He felt a little guilty busting up the impromptu strategy meeting Allura, Coran, and Shiro had apparently started, but the soft smile Shiro shot his way as soon as their eyes met made the feeling pass quickly. Never able to keep his hands to himself for very long, Matt sidled up next to them and pressed a quick kiss to Shiro’s cheek. Face immediately tinting pink, Shiro paused mid sentence. “What was that for?” Matt smiled and patted his face. “Being cute. Allura, can I steal you for a minute?” She laughed as Shiro’s ears and neck joined his pink cheeks and followed Matt off to a secluded corner. 

 

“What is it?” She asked, eyes twinkling. She knew the look on Matt’s face well by this point in their friendship, and was always happy to participate in the mischief it entailed. “I need you to distract Shiro for like an hour, keep him out of the lounge. I’ll let you know what’s up tonight.” She laughed quietly and nodded. “Ok, but this had better be good.” Matt winked. “Isn’t it always?” 

 

Before she could answer, Matt called back over to Shiro. “Ok, sorry for the interruption. Carry on!” He waved and made for the exit. “What are you up to, Holt?” Shiro called, still smiling and with the faintest hint of blush still coloring his cheeks. “I have no idea what you could be implying, sir!” Matt replied with a playful smile and a mock salute. Shiro shook his head, but let him go without saying anything else. 

 

Gathering up the rest of the paladins wasn’t much of a challenge. Pulling Lance away from his video game was the most difficult part, but as soon Matt promised Shenanigans TM he was all aboard.

 

“Ok, this secret team-Voltron meeting is in session!” Matt called, banging his hand on the table like a gavel. “Hey, no, wait. Shiro’s not here. Can’t be a team-Voltron meeting without Shiro.” Hunk said from the couch. “Yeah, that’s why we’re having a secret meeting. It’s about Shiro.” Lance looked at Hunk and made a face. “Yeah, that makes sense, duh.” He shifted on the couch and rested an ankle over the opposite thigh. “Wait actually, no, what? What about him?” Matt sighed and gritted his teeth. Keith rolled his eyes.

  
“Matt realized that his birthday is in a couple of days, and we want to do something special for him. As a team.” Keith crossed his arms and looked away from the other paladins. “Ooohh I have an idea!” Lance shot a hand up. “This isn’t… it’s not a lecture… just… what’s your plan, Lance?” Matt was already regretting all of the choices that led to this moment in his life. 

 

“We make a gigantic cake,” Lance started, wiggling his eyebrows at Hunk. Hunk immediately gave him a thumbs up, and Matt’s interest was piqued. “And then Keith jumps out of it!” He threw his hands up in the air. Hunk and Pidge immediately grabbed their sides in laughter with Lance quickly following, Matt clenched his teeth, and Keith raised an eyebrow. “Why… why would I be in the cake?” Sighing again, Matt clapped a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “He’s implying that you’re the stripper in the stripper-in-a-cake trope.” Keith’s eyes went wide.

 

“I don’t want to do that.” Matt patted him gently and wrapped an arm around his waist. “It’s ok, Keith. You don’t have to be a stripper.” Lance coughed loudly and sat back up. “No, seriously. We do need a cake, though. And definitely music, and decorations. We’ll do a legit surprise party!” All eyes were on Lance now, and Matt pulled his datapad out of his pocket to take down some ideas. 

 

“Oh! We could do goofy party games!” Pidge offered from her spot on the other couch. “Like, a piñata and pin the tail on the donkey!” Hunk’s face lit up. “Oh oh! And that one where you tie balloons to your leg and everyone has to try to pop them!” Lance beamed. “And musical chairs!” Everyone was laughing and smiling, except Keith. Matt bumped their shoulders together. “What’s up, buddy?” He asked quietly. “I don’t know. These all seem kind of… childish, I guess?” 

 

“Isn’t that good, though?” Hunk piped in. Keith gave him a questioning look. “Shiro’s always the one that has to act like he’s all mature and has everything figured out and stuff. I think it’d be good for him to get to act like a kid for a while.” Pidge and Lance nodded. Keith bit his bottom lip and looked up at Matt’s smile. “Ok, what do we need to do?” 

 

Lance jumped up out of his seat. “Alright!” He wheeled around and pointed to Hunk. “Hunk, you’re on snack and cake duty. We gotta figure out what Shiro’s favorite stuff is, which,” He hooked his thumb in Keith and Matt’s direction, “I’m sure those nerds can help us out with.” Turning around to Pidge he threw his arm out. “Pidge, you’re on music and piñata duty! I saw those cute trash-mannequins in your room, don’t act like you’re not an artistic genius.” Pidge blushed and pushed her glasses up her nose. “Coran is a boss at decorations, so we’ll get him to make streamers and a banner and stuff. And Allura can help me blow up all the balloons and set up the rest of the games and get the lounge all ready for party time!” He did a little shimmy in his seat that approximated a dance… probably.

 

Matt and Keith looked at each other and back to Lance. “Uh… what are we supposed to do? He’s our boyfriend. We should probably like, help?” Matt said. Lance grinned. “Ah, of course. You two have the most important job of all! You have to distract the birthday boy while we get everything ready!” Lance rubbed his hands together. “We’ll need a couple of hours to get it all set up, so you guys can act like none of us know anything and take him out to do something cute and sappy like you’re always doing.” Keith frowned. “We are  _ not  _ sappy.” Matt squeezed his shoulder. “We’re a little sappy, dude.” Slapping his hand away, Keith sighed. “Fine, we’ll distract him.” Lance nodded with a grin. Pidge and Hunk were already twittering away about their respective ideas to each other. 

 

Matt laced his fingers with Keith’s and pulled him to the door, only to run into Shiro’s chest, Allura hot on his heels. “Oof.” He grunted. Shiro caught him and gave him an amused glance. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Matt smiled up at him. “We were just coming to get you, actually.” Shiro crossed his arms and glanced around at the other paladins deliberately avoiding his gaze and looking guilty. “Oh really? For what?” Matt faltered a little, his synapses were overclocking desperately trying to come up with a believable white lie. 

 

Keith stepped out from around Matt and gave him a sharp look. “Lance and Pidge want to do a stupid video game night or something. I told Matt that he was outvoted and video games were dumb, but he wanted to hear it from you.” Keith crossed his arms and tried to look annoyed. Matt was honestly impressed. Shiro laughed. “Sorry Matt, I don’t think video games are dumb, but you know they’ve never been my thing. You guys have fun, though.” Matt put on his best disappointed face. “Not even a couple rounds?” He stuck his bottom lip out comedically and brought his hands up like he was praying. Shiro grinned and shook his head. “Ok, fine. Gosh, put the puppy eyes away, those things are lethal.” He laughed and ruffled Matt’s hair. He grinned and stuck his tongue out at Keith. 

 

Keith scoffed. “Whatever, I’m gonna go to the training deck.” He mumbled under his breath. Shiro caught his arm gently before he could get too far. “Hey, are you ok?” Shiro’s concern was palpable. Keith offered him a guilty smile. “Yeah, I just need some time alone. I’ll be fine.” He felt bad for lying, but he knew it would be worth it to see Shiro so excited for his birthday. “If you’re sure.” Shiro’s eyes bored into his and Keith had to look away. “Yeah.” He muttered as he stalked down the hallway. 

 

Concern flashed over Shiro’s face as he watched Keith walk away. “Hey,” Matt said quietly. Shiro turned to face him. “He’ll be ok. Just give him a minute. You know how he gets when Lance picks on him.” Shiro closed his eyes and sighed. “I’d feel a lot better if I went and talked to him.” He replied in a measured tone. Matt nodded. “Alright, go ahead. I’ll catch you later.” Shiro frowned looking back at him. “Are you sure?” Matt nodded again. “Yeah, get out of here. Go take care of our boy.” Shiro smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before heading off after Keith. 

 

He heard Keith open the door to his room instead of continuing down the hallway to the training deck. Slowing down from a half-jog, he stopped in front of the door and knocked softly. “It's open.” Came the muffled reply. Shiro stepped inside. 

 

Keith had already pulled off his boots and was sitting on his bed, elbows on his knees. Shiro sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “I'm not going to pry. But, if you want to talk about whatever's upsetting you, I'm always here for you, Keith.” Keith looked up at him with shimmering eyes. “Can we just,” he craned his head toward the bed. Shiro smiled and stood up to take off his boots and belt before climbing into the bed.

 

Shiro laid on his side and Keith curled up against his chest, resting his head where Shiro's neck met his shoulder. Rubbing soothing lines up and down Keith's back, Shiro couldn't help but chuckle. “What?” Keith murmured sleepily. “I was just thinking… I know what’ll cheer you up.” Keith lifted his head up and raised an eyebrow. Shiro grinned.

 

“We could take a picture of us cuddling and send it to Matt so he gets jealous that we're having team nap time without him.” Keith laughed and grabbed his datapad. He snuggled back into Shiro's chest and stuck out his tongue at the camera. Shiro placed his lips on Keith's forehead like he was giving him a kiss. The screen blipped and left them with the photo. Keith sent it to Matt with the caption “have fun with your video games, dork.” And drew hearts all over the background above Shiro's head.

 

The replies came in rapidly one after the other. “Wow, rude.” “Also: fuck, you guys are hot” “Shit. I'm not missing out on this, brt.” Keith and Shiro both laughed as they read Matt's stream of consciousness replies. It didn't take him long at all to make his way to Keith's room and jam himself in between Shiro and the wall, mostly laying on Shiro. 

 

For a moment they shuffled awkwardly around on the bed that was clearly not made for three full grown men to share, but eventually settled on a comfortable position. Shiro ended up on his back, with Keith on one side of him and Matt on the other. They each had their head on one of Shiro's shoulders and all three sets of their legs were tangled together. Matt reached out and took one of Keith's hands in his own and rested them on Shiro's chest. 

 

Shiro pressed a soft kiss to each forehead and leaned his head back on the pillow with a contented sigh. “It doesn't get much better than this.” He let his eyes slide shut. Matt mouthed the word  _ sappy _ at Keith and they both had to stifle giggles. Eventually the warmth and coziness had everyone's eyes drooping. Just as Keith was about to fall asleep, a stroke of brilliance struck. 

 

“Hey, Shiro?” He whispered, leaning his neck up. Shiro sleepily opened one eye. “Hmm?” Keith slid himself up the bed a little and nuzzled into Shiro's neck. “Do you remember… when we used to go hiking all the time? Back at school.” Shiro smiled fondly. “Of course! Those were some of the best days of my life.” He said with a smile and squeezed Keith closer. “I'd give my left arm to go hike out under the sun again and not breathe recycled air for once.” 

 

Keith glared at him. “Not funny.” Shiro held his gaze for a long moment, but eventually he broke into a chuckle. “Ok fine, it was in poor taste. It's very clear that neither of you love me for my sense of humor.” He said with a laugh. Keith shook his head and leaned up to kiss him. “Of course we do.” He murmured as he pulled away from the kiss. Shiro's heart fluttered at Keith's earnest expression. Keith blushed.

 

“Don't we, Matt?” Matt snapped his head up and blinked. “Huh?” Shiro laughed and gently pressed his head back down. “Don't we what?” He said with a yawn. Keith frowned. “Love Shiro because he's funny.” Matt stared blankly for a minute. “Oh yeah. That and his ass.” Shiro laughed and Keith rolled his eyes. 

 

“What? You have a great ass! You should be proud.” It was Shiro's turn to roll his eyes. “Remember 5 minutes ago when we were all almost asleep and it was quiet and nice?” Matt laughed. “Fine, fine. We'll talk asses later then.” He yawned again and curled back up on Shiro's chest. Shiro and Keith shared an amused smile before settling back in for their nap as well. 

 

..

 

It had been easy enough for Keith and Coran to find a planet relatively nearby that was suitable for hiking. It was trickier trying to figure out how to get Shiro to agree to go without ruining the surprise, but between Matt and Keith they'd been able to come up with a decent enough plan: say absolutely nothing and spring it on him the day-of. 

 

Far too early in the morning of Shiro's birthday, they all grumbled at the sound of Keith's alarm. The bed in the room they'd all taken to sleeping in when practical had a substantially larger bed, but they still ended up in a tangled mess of limbs in the morning more often than not. Shiro groaned and silenced the alarm. “Keith, why'd you set an alarm so early?” He grumbled. 

 

Much to his surprise, Matt answered instead. “Because of this!” He said, far too enthusiastically for the early hour. Shiro hadn't even realized he'd gotten out of bed at some point. He dragged his bleary eyes open and they were both holding a large hiking backpack and printout with streamers and balloons on it. The text read  _ Happy Birthday Shiro _ . He smiled and stood up, rubbing his eyes. 

 

“What's this?” He opened the pack and sure enough, it was filled with hiking supplies. Keith smiled up at him. “Matt realized a couple days ago that your birthday was coming up, so we're taking you hiking as a surprise present.” Matt smiled at the shocked and touched look on Shiro's face. “Got Coran's help to find a planet, Allura's given us her blessing to take a shuttle down and spend the morning being all naturey or whatever.”

 

Shiro pulled them both into a tight hug that had their heads almost knocking together. They both laughed. “You guys are the best.” Shiro said with a wide grin. They all got dressed and readied themselves for a fun morning’s hike. 

 

..

 

A few hours into their trip had Shiro and Keith walking several paces ahead of Matt, talking serenely and enjoying the lovely view. “In a just a little bit, there should be a waterfall.” Keith said with a smile. “Or… kind of. It might be rocks. Coran's kinda confusing sometimes.” Shiro laughed and placed a kiss to the top of his head. “I'm sure it'll be perfect.” They stopped and looked into each other's eyes for moment before sharing a soft kiss. 

 

Matt dragged himself up behind them, resting his forehead against Shiro's back and panting hard. Keith peeked around Shiro's arm and raised an eyebrow. “Do you need a break?” He said with a frown. Matt took in another deep, ragged breath and waved dismissively. “Nah,” pant, “I'm,” wheeze, “good.” Shiro was afraid to turn around and accidentally send Matt toppling so he gestured for Keith to grab him. 

 

Keith gently lowered him to the ground and grabbed his arms, pulling them up over his head. “Oh wow,” he gasped out, slightly less out of breath. “That actually helps a lot.” He said, smiling up at Keith. Keith smirked and shook his head. Shrio knelt down and forced a water bottle into his mouth. 

 

Matt shrugged Keith's hands away and pulled the bottle out of Shiro's grip. “Hey, I'm not a baby.” Keith laughed. “No, of course not.” He replied sarcastically. Shiro frowned up at Keith, it was his  _ be nice _ frown. He turned back to Matt. 

 

“Look, we can stop if you need to. I know you haven't been training as much as we have. I didn't know this hike was going to be so strenuous on you.” Matt's cheeks tinged red, equal parts from embarrassment and being overheated. He was no slouch in the physical department, but Keith and Shiro were leagues ahead of him and their “leisurely hike” pace certainly showed it. 

 

“No, no, we're doing this for you, for your birthday, because we love you.” It was Shiro's turn to blush as he smiled at Matt. “But if we could slow down a smidge that would probably help a lot.” He said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. Shiro ruffled his hair. “Or Keith could carry you.” He said smirking up at Keith. 

 

Keith frowned and shook his head. “What? His legs aren't broken, he's just lazy.” Keith groused. Matt held his hands up and wiggled his eyebrows. “C’mon, you love showing off your big muscles and you know it.” All three of them laughed as Keith leaned down and scooped him up, bridal style. Shiro made them stop and pose for a picture. 

 

“Ok, this is officially the best birthday ever.” He said with a laugh as he showed them the photo. They shared a secretive grin that Shiro didn't notice before continuing on their hike. 

 

..

 

After snapping a few (dozen) photos at the waterfall (which was actually some kind of liquid and not rocks, thankfully), they made their way back to the small ship they'd borrowed from the castle’s hangar. Before they settled into their seats, Shiro pulled them both into another hug. “Thank you so much for this, guys.” His smile lit up his face and made Keith and Matt swell with pride at putting it there. Matt burrowed into the hug and Keith leaned up to press a soft kiss to his chin. “Just wait until we get back to the castle.” Keith murmured coyly. 

 

Shiro's face instantly tinged pink. Matt wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. “Yeah, this isn’t even half of what we have planned for you, birthday boy.” Shiro cleared his throat and strode into the cockpit. “Right well, might as well get going, then.” Matt couldn't help but laugh at his poor attempt at nonchalance and sudden eagerness.

 

The trip back to the castle was faster than it probably should have been, Shiro having insisted on piloting in manual-mode the entire time to find the best route. It suited Matt and Keith just fine, though, it left them with a few minutes alone to plan how to get Shiro into the lounge without tipping him off. 

 

As soon as the craft was properly docked, Shiro threw off his safety harness and herded Keith and Matt off the ship. Before the turn towards the living quarters, Keith grabbed Shiro’s elbow and pressed him against the wall, their faces suddenly inches from each other. Shiro’s pulse thrummed wildly in his throat. “Shouldn’t we wait until we get to our room? Anyone could walk by…” He tried to protest, but his eyes were locked on Keith’s mouth as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. 

 

Instead of surging forward to crash their lips together, Keith leaned in slowly and pressed a soft kiss to Shiro’s cheek, right next to his ear. “I need you to grab my datapad out of the lounge before we go. It’s got some stuff that Matt and I have been working on.” Shiro swallowed hard. “And you guys will meet me in our room?” He breathed out, eyes closed. Matt took the opportunity to lean in and nip gently at his other earlobe. “As soon as you’re done in the lounge, we’ll be there.” Shiro shuddered with anticipation and surged forward, away from the wall. Keith and Matt chuckled quietly to each other as they watched him stride with purpose down the hall. They followed quietly after giving him a small head start. 

 

Shiro had quite a spring in his step as he walked down the hallway at double-time. He’d already had an incredible morning, and if the impish look in Keith’s eyes meant even half of what he suspected, he was expecting an equally amazing afternoon. And hopefully evening. Knowing Matt, possibly even early morning. His grin grew as he saw the door to the lounge come into view. Now he just had to get Keith’s pad and hightail it back to their room...

 

“Surprise!” Everyone called as soon as he flipped on the light in the lounge. Matt and Keith slid up behind him and each put an arm around his waist as he looked around, mouth agape. “Wha-?” His hands came up to cover his mouth as he took in the lounge. They’d set up a table with snacks and drinks and a large, white cake right in the center. A large banner read “Happy Birthday Shiro” in giant letters, each end punctuated with a cartoonish rendition of the black lion. A pile of wrapped gifts was situated next to an even larger pile of party games. “I can’t believe you guys did all of this for me.” He eked out with watery eyes, voice muffled by his gloves. 

 

He was quickly enveloped in a warm hug from either side, with a matching kiss on each cheek. The rest of his friends quickly followed suit and wrapped him up in a group hug from every angle. “First order of business!” Hunk called, gesturing grandly to the table. “The cake! It’s not actually strawberry icing,” He smiled at Keith, and Shiro squeezed the arm he had around his waist. “But it’s pretty close, so hopefully you’ll like it.” Shiro’s smile widened. “I’m sure it’s amazing, Hunk. Let’s dig in!” He took a few quick strides towards the table before Lance and Coran stepped in front of him. 

 

“I have been informed that it is customary to light the cake on fire and have you extinguish it while you make a wish first!” Coran stated with flourish, brandishing a large lighter. “Coran, he lights the candles, not the cake.” Lance stage-whispered under his breath, holding up the slightly misshapen candles. “There isn’t like a… space K-mart or anything so Pidge had to make these, and she only made 6, so…” He shrugged and slid them into place on the cake as Coran lit them. Matt and Pidge chuckled. “Ok fine, that’s pretty good.” Shiro murmured to them, laughing quietly as he shook his head. Keith cocked his head to the side for a second before the realization dawned and had him rolling his eyes. Lance, Coran, and Allura still looked confused.

 

Hunk sighed as he handed Shiro the serving knife. “Shiro’s birthday is a weird day on Earth that we only have the actual day-of every 4 years. It’s called a leap day.” Allura nodded and gave a polite chuckle in Pidge’s direction. “Ohhh it’s like the mid-surge of the capitular conflux. That’s a good one, number 5!” Coran said with a deep belly laugh and slap to Pidge’s back that had her glasses slipping down her nose. Lance’s frown deepened for a moment, but he shook it off quickly and replaced it with a wide grin. “Anyway, make a wish and blow out the candles so we can get this party started, my man!” Shiro looked around at all of his friends and smiled. His gaze lingered on Keith and Matt as they stood across the table from him, matching wide grins on their faces. “I don’t know what I would wish for that could be better than this.” He took a deep breath and blew out the candles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of time there at the end, but hopefully this weekend we'll all get to find out just how great of a night Shiro had ;)


End file.
